


Savages

by LadyFogg



Series: Valeska Oneshots [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Your nightly rave receives a surprise visitor when Jerome himself stops by asking questions about his brother.





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: Savages by Marina and the Diamonds

 

It’s all bullshit. 

Life. Friends. Family. In the grand scheme of things nothing really matters. Humans at their core are animals, plain and simple. It's a lesson you learned long ago by a very special friend. 

The bass shakes the building, and you can’t help but smirk as you stare over the crowd. They’re lost in their own world, gyrating to the music and drugs pumping in their systems. 

Leaving your perch, you make your rounds. Everyone knows who you are, your reputation solidified for several years now. During the meet and greets, for a brief moment, you catch a familiar face in the crowd. But then someone passes in front of you and it's gone. 

Smirking to yourself, you keep walking. You had a feeling he'd show up sooner or later. Moving away from the dancers, you make another quick scan of the crowd before turning your back on them. You make your way to one of the private rooms off to the side, waiting for him to corner you.

There’s a flash of red hair and then suddenly you’re pressed against the wall, Jerome’s scarred face illuminated by the strobe lights. “Hey, doll face,” he grins. “Miss me?”

“I wondered when you'd come looking for me,” you grin, leaning back. “Took you long enough.”

“Well when you left the circus I couldn't exactly keep our monthly appointments,” Jerome says. He casually rests one hand on the wall next to you. 

“So why seek me out now?” 

Jerome's scars twitch as he gives you a wide grin. “Old times sake,” he says. “Think you're up for it?”

You reach behind you to turn the doorknob of your reserved room. “After you.”

Jerome pushes into the small space, dragging you with him. As soon as the door's closed, you're shoved against it, his body lining yours. 

“You have something I want,” he says in a low dangerous voice. You feel the barrel of a gun dig into your side. “And I think you know what it is.”

Carefully, you arch your back to puff out your tits, the low cut of your blouse giving Jerome a full view. “You know you don't have to threaten me for sex,” you remind him. “I was always  _ very  _ willing to bump uglies with you.”

Jerome chuckles, tucking your hair behind your ear with his gloved hand. “That's not what I mean,” he says. He brings the gun up to press it into your temple. “Where is he?”

“Where's who?”

Jerome's smile fades and he seizes your chin, cocking the gun. “ _ Him _ .”

Jaw clenched, you glare. “Wasn't he with you?” 

“He skipped out right around the time you did,” Jerome says. “And I always suspected you two were  _ closer  _ than you let on. So…” He jams the gun harder into your skin and leans in so his dry lips brush yours. “Where's my brother?”

The dynamic between Jerome and Jeremiah had always been tumultuous at best. They competed for everything. Jerome was more brazen than Jeremiah, but they had been pitted against each other by their mother ever since they were kids.

“I was always closer to you than I was to him,” you correct Jerome. “I didn't even know he left Haly's. Haven't spoken to him in years.”

Jerome studies you for a moment, jamming his thumb under your chin to tilt your face up toward his. His serious face lights up with amusement and he laughs.

“I forgot what a good liar you are,” he says.

You blink up at him for a moment, before you smile too. “Hey, had to try,” you shrug. “By the way, you can put the gun away. I'll tell you what I know.”

Jerome lowers the gun and turns away with a spin. “Knew I could count on you,” he says. He collapses onto the crescent couch, waving you on with his weapon. “Spill.”

“He goes by Xander Wilde now,” you say, pushing off the door. “Does some architect work for the city.”

“And?”

“And what? That's all I know,” you say. “He's made it impossible for anyone to have a face to face meeting with him. All communication goes through his proxy.”

Jerome scratches his chin with his pistol, deep in thought. “Always too smart for his own good,” he says. 

You stroll forward, straddling his waist as you lower yourself onto his lap. Jerome looks amused, leaning his head back to grin up at you. 

“But I know where you can go to get his attention,” you purr. “His company isn't too far from here. You go there and make a scene and he'll have to come out of hiding. Especially if the GCPD get involved.”

Jerome cups the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair as he pulls you down. His mouth bypasses yours and he whispers in your ear. “And why should I trust you?” The tip of the gun presses into your neck.

“If you didn't, I'd be dead already.”

You roll your hips downward and feel his cock give a curious twitch. 

Jerome laughs, yanking your head back so your neck is fully exposed. “I've missed this.”

The next thing you know his mouth is latched onto your throat, biting and sucking the sensitive flesh as his gun drops to the floor. His hands grasp and roam your body before they hurry to pull your skirt up. 

You moan and grind against him, feeling yourself get wet. It has been so long since he's touched you, you've forgotten what it feels like. Pleasure always tinged with pain. 

Hurriedly, you reach down to unzip his pants and slip your hand into them. His cock hardens against your palm as you pull him out.

Jerome laughs between bites, mouth still busy with your neck. His hands grab your ass, squeezing hard as he lifts you up. He yanks your panties to the side and you line yourself up until his tip rubs your slit.

“Always so eager,” he comments, then pushes into you. 

Jerome was never one for foreplay. You suspect he likes to see the flash of pain across your face as you struggle to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Your hands fall to his shoulders as you ride him, his thick cock stretching you so deliciously. Jerome's mouth remains turned up into a sneer as he keeps his hands firmly planted on your ass.

“Do you remember that time he caught us?” he asks casually, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he's having sex. “He was so furious. I couldn't stop laughing.”

“When do you ever stop laughing?” you pant. 

Jerome cackles, thrusting harder. “Never.”

You close your eyes and lose yourself in the sensation, head falling back in bliss. 

It doesn't last long. Between the intensity of the situation and the urgency of his intentions, Jerome fucks you hard until he starts to grunt. Remembering what that means, you pull off just as he finishes, his jizz spilling into the dirty floor. 

“What a waste,” Jerome tuts.

Still panting, you grin. “Forgot how fun that is,” you say. 

Jerome laughs and practically tosses you onto the couch next to him. “Hate to fuck and run, but I've got stuff to do,” he says, tucking himself back into his pants. He scoops the gun off the floor and points it at you. “And one more thing…”

He pulls the trigger and fires a shot directly into the wall next to your head. You flinch away with a shout, heart dropping at the unexpected sound. Jerome is suddenly on you again, yanking your head back to whisper into your ringing ear.

“ _ If  _ you talk to him, let him know his brother  _ really  _ misses him.”

He buries his nose in your hair, inhaling your scent before pulling away. A second later, he's gone.

Shaking, you take a view deep breaths before pulling yourself together. The bumping of the bass does little to calm your racing heart. You leave the private room, snapping at your employees not to bother you as you make a beeline for your office.

Once inside, you slam the door and lock it behind you. Closing your eyes, you take a few deep breaths, but they don't help. You stroll over to your desk, rummaging around until you find a bottle of whiskey. You pour a few fingers into a dirty glass and down half of it in one gulp. 

The security monitors are your only source of light and your eyes are drawn to them, immediately looking for signs of Jerome. You see him leaving through the back door and take another long drink. It's not until he climbs into a van that you finally let out a shaky exhale. 

Behind you, there's the sound of the floorboards creaking and then a soft voice says. “I take it things went according to plan.”

You put your cup down and nod. “Perfectly.”

Glancing over your shoulder, you watch Jeremiah step from the shadow, adjusting his round glasses. With gentle hands, he reaches out to touch the fresh bruises on your neck. You sigh, leaning back against his warmth.

“I always hated when he marked you,” he says.

With a smile, you turn in his arms and pull him into a kiss. Jeremiah's hands cup your face, lips massaging yours with practiced ease as his tongue pushes past your lips. 

Kissing him now is just as thrilling as it was the first time. Back during your circus days, you and Jeremiah had been drawn to each other almost instantly. But Jerome's interest kept you from acting on your feelings. The second you left however, there was nothing stopping you. That first kiss meant the world to you. It was the moment you knew you'd do anything for him.  _ Anything _ .

Jeremiah lifts you onto the desk, kissing you hungrily as his fingers hurry to undo the buttons on your blouse. “You did well,” he mumbles. “Soon we'll be rid of him for good.”

You run your hand through his perfectly combed hair, messing it up in the process. “Less talking,” you say. “I didn't get to come.”

Jeremiah smiles. “Let's fix that.”

Clothes are stripped off and tossed onto the floor until you're both naked. You wrap your fingers around Jeremiah's cock, pumping him with quick, sure strokes. Bending forward, you take him into your mouth, needing to taste him.

Being with Jerome had been difficult. You had sworn yourself to Jeremiah so long ago, it felt wrong to let Jerome touch you again. But Jeremiah had insisted you act like you would have back then and you didn't want to disappoint him.

Jeremiah hums in appreciation as your head bobs up and down on his cock. For someone who is normally quiet, during sex it's different. He's different. It's one of the few times he shows just how much you mean to him.

He pulls you off, yanking you into a filthy kiss before his mouth trails down your cheek to your neck. He kisses the bruises caused by his brother, while his fingers slide between your spread legs. You gasp as he circles your clit, putting just the right amount of pressure to make you squirm. 

“Did he cum in you?” he asks.

You shake your head, trapping Jeremiah against you with your knees. “No. You know only you're allowed to.”

Cradling the back of your head, Jeremiah looks deep into your eyes, mouth twitching up into a slow grin. He slides his cock into you at an agonizingly slow pace. He always goes slow to start. You know it's so you'll feel every glorious inch of him and each time it takes your breath away.

He fucks you with deep, meaningful thrusts, the desk scraping against the wooden floor. You cling to him, taking his face in your hands to pull him into another kiss. Jeremiah lays you down across the desk, covering your body with his own.

The world dissolves away, and you lose focus on anything that isn't Jeremiah. His scent and body surround you, invading your senses. If you could stay this way forever, you would. 

He slips his hand between your bodies and his fingers find your clit again, rubbing slow lazy circles. You jerk and moan, chanting his name as your body races toward completion. 

Jeremiah pulls back slightly to look into your eyes, his hair falling into his face. His normally soft features harden into a possessive smile. His pupils are blown wide with desire and he doesn't take his eyes off you as you finally succumb to the pleasure.

You cum with a loud moan, back arched as your body locks in place. Jeremiah pumps into you harder now, control gone as he too races to the finish line. When he cums, he empties himself into you, fucking his way through his orgasm until he's spent.

Only then does he collapse, leaving you both in a sweaty, heaving mass of limbs. Jeremiah rolls onto his side, bringing you with him.

As your heart rate slows down, he cups your cheek, forcing you to open your bleary eyes. “I want you to come back home with me,” he orders. “It's too dangerous now that he knows where you are.”

“Okay,” you say, snuggling closer. “Whatever you say.”

Jeremiah strokes your hair, nuzzling your forehead. “And when this is all over, you'll be only mine,” he declares. “Once and for all.”

“Only yours.”


End file.
